Truth Or Dare
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: Dare cats from all Clans in a single game of Truth or Dare! Make it as crazy as you want- I recommend it! Rated T just in case. (Inspired by Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan's Ask The Warriors!)


A young girl walked onto the stage. Glittering lights streaked through the auditorium and hit her full in the face She was wearing a loose blue tee and ripped jeans. Her brown hair streaked with mint green was up in a high, proper bun, while her expression held pure delight- even a little bit of a mischievous glint. "Welcome, Warrior fans and warriors alike! TONIGHT, the four Clans of the forest will send in one of their cats. We'll have them seated in these chairs-" she indicated toward the lovely chairs on the stage, complete with a table and a glittering throne for the hostess. "- and will be enduring a harsh game of Truth. Or. Dare. Are you ready to see a demo, guys?"

The audience cheered.

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed. "I oughta introduce myself. I'm Amber, and I'll be your hostess. Now, let's bring in the _totally_ _volunteered_ guest in!"

4 stage dudes dragged humans in. The audience gasped; it was a tall man, with orange hair and green eyes.

" _Usually_ we would bring in FOUR cats-turned-Human from all the Clans, but unfortunately, we could only make up enough truth or daresfor one cat on our own," Amber said regrettably as the man was forced to sit at the table. Amber shoved the plushy throne next to him and sat in it. "This is the almighty Firestar, guys- we had to go through a _lot_ to get him in. Other shows supposedly bring in 'the real thing', but it's totes fake. We here have the real life cat here!"

"What do you Twolegs want with me?!" Firestar screamed.

"Nothing- just wanna diss you in front of live TV," Amber said absently, grabbing her notes. "Ah! Here are a few truths or dares!"

"What's that..." Firestar was obviously getting a bad feeling.

"Oh, a game! You'll understand once we get REALLY into it. Okay, first one, Firestar- Truth or dare?"

"Erm... dare."

"EXCELLENT!" Amber threw the notepad down. "Get _them_ over here!"

The stage dudes got up and grabbed two more humans; the versions of Spottedleaf and Sandstorm.

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf gasped. "You're-"

"FIRESTAR!" Amberpetal shouted over the excited murmurs. "I dare you... to choose Spottedleaf over Sandstorm! Whoever you _don't_ choose _dies_!"

A lava pit opened up from the floor above both Spottedleaf and Sandstorm.

"But... isn't the spotted gal dead?" asked stage dude #1.

"No! She's alive, idiot How did you think we got her here!" Amber snapped, sighing. She turned back to Firestar. "What's it gonna be?"

"U-u-um," Firestar stammered. "H-how about we throw T-Tigerstar in th-there instead?"

"Oh, so they both die, then?" The stage dudes lowered Spottedleaf and Sandstorm down to the pit.

"NO!" Firestar screamed. "I'LL GIVE YOU MY TEDDY BEAR!"

"Hold up- what did you say? A teddy bear? How the heck did you get that?" Amber looked intrigued.

"From the teddy bear store," he muttered. "they also sold unicorns."

"That doesn't make any sens- oh, never mind!" Amber looked thoroughly frustrated. "Just choose!"

"UMMMMMmMMM..." Firestar panicked, sweat dripping.

"3..." Amber counted down.

"WAIT! I, UM-"

"2..."

"D- DON'T COUNT DOWN!!!-"

"1..."

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" Firestar shouted. "

The audience gasped- then started whispering.

"I KNEW he was secretly cheating!"

"What a liar."

"How does Sandstorm feel?"

Amber nodded at the stage dudes,.who let go of Sandstorm. She fell, screaming...

And hit the floor.

She quickly jumped up and scrambled to Firestar, who was busy smooching with Spottedleaf. "YOU FREAKING-"

Stage dude #2 hurried to her and held her to stop her from attacking Firestar with a sledgehammer she had.

"LET ME GOOO! HE'S NEEEDDDSSSS TO BE PUNNNIIISSSHHHHEEEDDD!" Sandstorm yelled savagely, throwing off stage guy and smashing him in the head.

"Whoa!" Amber leapt up. "Chill, woman. It was just a dare-"

"HHHHEEEESSS AAA CCCHHHHEEEEAASTTTTERRRR!" Sandstorm screeched savagely. "THIS. IS. SPAAAARRTTAAAA!!!" She ran towards Firestar.

 ***Technical Difficulties***

"Okay guys," Amber said in front of the camera. Her face was bruised, and clumps of her hair had been pulled out, and she looked generally exhausted. "Sandstrom has been captured after chasing Firestar all the way to Chicago, starting World War 3, and is now being sent to the mental hospital for her crazy state, and then will be sent to court for her trials, will most likely lose, and go to prison."

The audience murmured their thanks that Sandstorm hadn't killed them.

"Now, viewers- It's your turn to decide- to do a full on, hopefully not as crazy episode of Truth or Dare. Unfortunately, this wasn't as fun as it were suppose to be- I suppose it's kinda dark." Amber grimaced. "I expect the ratings to drop by 99.9999999999 percent. Luckily, Stage dude #2 had only a slight concession and a dented brain. So other than that, it's all cool!" Amber smiled as if it were perfectly normal. "Choose a cat or cats from one of the Clans, choose a few dares, and we maaayyy feature you in the next episode! See you around!"

The camera cut away from Amber, but just got a glance of a certain cat-turned-Human with a sledgehammer...


End file.
